Overlord
BACKGROUND Following the Invid metamorphosis into human form, prototype mecha combining the best attributes of the Invid Fighter Scout, Enforcer, and Commander, were created to counter human advancements in Robotechnology, most notably the Veritech Alpha and Beta Fighters. Called the Invid Overlord, this variable mecha was intended to be presented to the highest ranking humanoid members of Invid society. The Overlord is the first Invid mecha to incorporate fully-transformable variable geometry, but fortunately none were deployed before the Robotech Expeditionary Force's final assault to reclaim the Earth. The scattered remains of prototype unit(s) found at Reflex Point are the only evidence that this unique alien mecha even existed. Model Type - Invid Overlord Class - Variable Assault Mecha Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 350 Wings - 150ea Legs - 190ea Feet - 90ea Arms - 125ea Arm guns/shields - 120ea Hands - 60ea Head - 110 Sensor Eye - 30 Missile Launchers - 120ea Cannon Pods - 120ea Thrusters - 150 Note - Sensor Eye can only be hit with a called shot and is -5 to strike. The head can also only be hit by a called and is -3 strike AR - 15 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 108kph in battloid Leaping - 20m thruster assisted in battloid and gaurdian mode Flying in Fighter - 1050kph @sea level, mach 1.5 @10km, Mach 2.33 @ 30km, Mach 7 in space Flying in Battloid - 635kph, mach 7 in space Flying in Gaurdian - 720kph, mach 7 in space Range - 90 hours operational use Statistics Height - 3.7m fighter, 7.8m gaurdian, 10.1m battloid Length - 9.1m fighter, 5.9m gaurdian, 4.7m battloid Width - 9.2m fighter, 5.4m gaurdian, 5.3m battloid Weight - 36 tons PS - Robotic 45 Cargo - none Power System - protoculture cell energizer Weapons Weapon Type - Plasma Cannons (2, optional) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 1800m Damage - 1d4x10+5 per blast per gun, 2d4x10+10 per short burst per gun, 3d4x10+15 per medium burst per gun, 3d6x10 per long burst per gun. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Plasma Guns (2) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 1200m Damage - 3d6+2 per blast per gun. 1d6x10 per short burst, 2d4x10+20 per medium burst, 4d4x10 per long burst, 4d6x10 per full melee burst. Guns are fired in tandem. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Micro Missile Launcher Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 4km Damage - 1d6x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-72 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 72 Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Micro Missile Launcher Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 6km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-56 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 56 Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Arm Blades (Gaurdian and battloid mdoes) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - melee Damage - 5d6 + punch damage Rate Of Fire - na Payload - na Bonuses - na Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Elite +1 attack at level 1 and 6 +2 dodge +3 autododge +15% to piloting rolls Punch - 5d6 Restrained Punch - 1d6 Kick - 1d4x10+5 Body Block/Tackle 2d6+3 Systems of Note Protoculture detection sensors - Mecha sized: range 5km, cyclone sized: range 1km, Gallant H-90 sized: range 250m Basic radar range 24km Visual Magnifiers, x12 magnification References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Robotech The RPG